Shall We Just Have Fun?
by RainbowShift
Summary: After Seirin wins the Winter Cup, the Generation of Miracles and their new teams are all invited to none other than Akashi's country house for the holidays! What could happen here? Rated M for possible future language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone reading this and thanks for clicking on it. This is my first KnB fanfic which I have been confident enough to post on this site. I always wanted to do a large scale fic like this which involves the main characters are their supporting characters from each team. I am sorry if you get confused as I will keep switching POVs throughout the story and I will write the character's names in the standard, Japanese way (first name last). The characters appearing in the next few chapters are: Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Riko, Kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima, Takao, Aomine, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Momoi, Murasakibara, Hirumo, Akashi, Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya. **

**I kinda wanted this chapter to be an introductory chapter for the rest of the story. If you haven't already realised, this story is set after the Winter Cup where Seirin won. Enjoy!****-RS**

* * *

Takao's POV

"Shin-chan," I called as we turned down another dirt track and passed another row of tall and untended to crops which seemed to rear up on either side of it. My carrot-headed team-mate was strolling a little ahead of me, carrying a large Russian doll while I carried all of our bags both on my back and in my hands. The rickety bus only went so far along the road and we had needed to walk the rest of the way to Akashi's country house on that humid day in summer.

"Do not call me that, Takao. If you wish to complain about the walk then please do so inside your head; Cancer is having bad luck today and I wish to limit the annoyances."

"I'm an annoyance?"

"Complaining in general is an annoyance. You are more of a pest, like a mouse."

I gasped and jogged to catch up to his pace, "Why? Because I'm small and cute? And I am always hiding in your house?"

Shin-chan thought about this for a second before pushing his glasses back up his nose and answering, "No... More because you were originally unwanted... But like mice you are strangely likeable." I grinned at this rare compliment from Carrot Head as we rounded yet another corner and came face-to-face with a large house. Words can't really do it justice. It was like a traditional Japanese-style mansion in the middle of a country field. Shin-chan sighed and strode over to the entrance of the house, me having to jog to keep up with him again. "Akashi's family is quite rich," he said as if that explained everything. I still didn't understand why Shin-chan's old captain would invite the teams where the other members of the Generation of Miracles attended to his family's country home.

The door suddenly opened and in the doorway stood the short Rakuzan captain with his spiky red hair sticking out in all angles, as usual. "Shintarō and... Taka is it?"

I pushed out my bottom lip slightly and answered, "Kazunari Takao."

"Right. Welcome Kazunari."

Shin-chan crossed his arms as Akashi-kun beckoned us into the house. "Why are we here, Akashi? There has to be a reason. You never do anything without a reason."

Akashi turned and studied Shin-chan with his red and yellow eyes with their vertical slits and in that moment I thought he resembled a cat. Remembering what Shin-chan had said about me being a mouse, I gulped. But instead he cocked a smile and said, "It wasn't my idea." At that moment a tall boy with long black hair ran out of one of the rooms and into the hall, waving at us. Straight after him was a smaller, blonde haired boy who was giggling, seemingly much to the annoyance of the black haired one and Akashi-kun.

"Inviting everyone was actually our idea. Everyone deserves a rest after the Winter Cup and I suppose to losers should treat everyone else, the losers being us. So we pestered Akashi-kun to let us invite everyone... And use his house," explained the blonde haired one, "I'm Kotarō Hayama by the way... And this is Reo-nee."

The tall boy waved and I instantly recognised him from Shūtoku's match again Rakuzan, "I'm Reo Mibuchi," he said and turned to Akashi-kun, "Sei-chan, Hayama-kun keeps messing around and Nebuya-kun won't help."

"But did you lay all the futons out in the different rooms, Reo?"

"Of course, Sei-chan."

Akashi sighed and beckoned us to follow him. Hayama-kun stayed right next to us as we walked through the house, explained exactly who was coming and who wasn't. Apparently Rakuzan's other regular, the one who was like Kuroko-kun, refused to come and had quit Rakuzan after the Winter Cup finals due to his treatment. It was reassuring to know that after Seirin's win in the finals, Akashi-kun's personality was beginning to revert to the way it was in his early Teiko days. Apparently he wasn't as scary back then. The five of us turned into one of the four rooms which were filled with futons for us all to sleep in. However, this room was full with eighteen other teenagers. Myself and Shin-chan made it twenty.

Akashi clapped his hands for silence and everyone looked at him as he held up a box filled with straws, their ends hidden. "Everyone seems to be here so I can finally get down to doing this. I have four rooms where people will sleep over the holidays, of course the females will have to sleep in a room by themselves," when he said this he gestured to Momoi-san and Riko-san and plucked two straws from the sand, each with a pink end, "And the rest of us males will have the other three rooms divided between the eighteen of us. Six people to a room. Pick a straw and whatever colour is on the end, is the room you are sleeping in with all the others of that room colour. Understand?" Nobody said otherwise. "Good"

We all queued up to pick a straw and in the end we all knew the rooms. Room 1: Momoi and Riko. Room 2: Hayama, Imayoshi, Midorima, Hirumo, Mibuchi and Kiyoshi. Room 3: Hyuga, Kuroko, Akashi, Nebuya, Murasakibara and Kise. Room 4: Izuki, Aomine, Sakurai, Kasamatsu, Takao and Kagami. I pouted a little at not being in the same room as Shin-chan but at least I wasn't with scary Akashi-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you again for reading! So, what character's POVs would you like to see in the next chapter? And, what ships/pairings would you like to see?**

* * *

Momoi's POV

It was obvious she didn't like me. All because I was superior to her in breast size, that Riko. "Hey Satsuki... I'm with that bastard." Aomine came walking over lazily and pointed at Kagami who was trying to be calmed down by Izuki in a corner.

"Dai-chan!"

"Ooo 'Dai-chan', eh? In public? Aren't I blessed," he teased with a grin. I rolled my eyes at his childishness but also at the fact that everyone was far too hyper.

"Urgh everyone is being too loud. Why doesn't everyone just play basketball to let all their energy out."

"Not a bad idea," muttered a voice behind me and I turned to meet a medium sized boy with black hair tumbling over one eye and a small mole under his other eye. Within half an hour we had gotten together twelve people who wanted to play (or, in Kiyoshi's case, could play). There were four teams, each team would play against each other once, for five minutes, and the team with the most points won (3 points for a win, 2 for a draw, 1 for a loss). The loosing teams had to run round the Seijuro country estate twice... Including the fields. The teams were made at random again by picking straws and Riko volunteered to referee. The teams were: Team 1- Kasamatsu, Kise and Hyuga. Team 2- Aomine, Kuroko and Sakurai. Team 3- Mibuchi, Kagami and Hirumo. Team 4- Hayama, Midorima and Izuki.

Riko blew her whistle and the first game began.

Murasakibara's POV

Muro-chin had gone to play basketball with most of the others and left me alone with the few who couldn't be bothered. I got bored and so walked to Aka-chin's kitchen to see if he had any snacks. I pushed open the door to his kitchen and saw Aka-chin pouring crisps into a large glass bowl. "I wondered how long it would take you to find your way here. I figured you would want some food." He pushed the bowl over towards me and I instantly grabbed a handful. Aka-chin then shook his tiny red head and picked up a towel. "I never understand how you can get food on your face." He rubbed a part of the towel on my cheek and then besides my lips.

"Aka-chin," I moaned, "Stop treating me like a baby."

"Stop being like one then."

"I'm not! I'm being a bear. People think bears are cuddly and soft but strong. Babies aren't strong." I ruffled my hair to prove my point about how soft it was. In my opinion Aka-chin was more of a baby, a scary baby but a baby still. He was so small, smaller than Kuro-chin. And he always gave me food.

Aka-chin giggled... He never smiled like that. Maybe the Winter Cup changed him more than we all thought. Maybe we will get our old Akashi back. "Remember when you kissed me, Murasakibara?" I widened my eyes. I remember when I had kissed him back at Teiko. He refused to share the last Pocky so I made him share it... But it was for the sake of food! Wait wait... Did he just call me by my first name like he used to? Ever since he awakened the Emperor Eye. Ever since his personality changed, he called everyone by their last name. All of a sudden, Aka-chin revealed a Pocky stick from behind his back and put it between his teeth.

"Aka-chi-"

"I refuse to share."

I don't know why my heart started beating so much, it was obvious he was teasing. Using food to lure me into such a simple prank like that. He thought I would get embarrassed and then he could tease me and tell me it was all a joke and that I was a stupid baby for believing him. I decided that I would foil this trick he was playing on me by actually doing what he thought I would never. I took the end and started chewing. At that moment, Mine-chin's team-mate, Imayoshi, walked past the open door of the kitchen. He stopped, removed his glasses, rubbed them to make sure they weren't blurred and then smiled and continued walking after he put them back on. Aka-chin removed the half eaten chocolate and rubbed the back of his neck. He was about to say something but I simply put a hand on his mouth and stole the Pocky from his hand. I charged back into the living room where most people were, resting after their matches. I munched down the rest of the chocolate and found out that Team 2 had won. Obviously that would be the case: they had Mine-chin and Kuro-chin. While I was daydreaming Nebuya and Hayama came running into the room laughing hysterically. At that moment Kasamatsu came walking in after them, a sheet of paper stuck to his back. It read: 'Stick it in here' along with an arrow pointing downwards. Everyone laughed, even Kasamtsu despite being embarrassed and despite giving murderous looks to Kise-chin for laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I couldn't help myself... I just had to do a chapter full of Izuki puns... And with some cuteness at the end. **

* * *

Kuroko's POV

Hyuga-senpai threw his bag down on a futon in our room and started unpacking various clothing and toiletries. "Damn this idea. Six of us all stuffed into one room... And to top it all off we have that purple titan in our room."

"Please don't talk about Muripasakibara-kun like that. It is not his fault he is so large," I said quietly unpacking my things into a futon which I had claimed as mine earlier in the day.

A blonde head then poked itself into the room and called, "I'm in the same room as Kuroko-cchi!" Kise-kun half skipped into the room and jumped onto my futon.

"Kise-kun, please get your own futon..."

Kise-kun pouted before muttering to himself, "Kuroko-cchi dumped me again." He swung his legs and got into a standing position before crashing down on the futon next to mine. Next in the room was Nebuya-kun who groaned as he stretched and flopped down onto a futon which already had a bag - presumably his - on, its contents spilling onto the floor. Finally I heard a loud noise drifting into the room, getting louder and louder until I could finally make it out.

"Aka-chin... What are these?"

"They're raisins. I figured you would like them, Murasakibara. They're sweet but actually are not bad for you."

"Wait, wait... They're not junk food?"

"No..."

"Aka-chin", Murasakibara-kun whined as he walked into the room, Akashi-kun just behind him, "You fed me healthy stuff."

Nebuya-kun called, "They're good for muscles."

"I just want sweets," Murasakibara-kun pouted as he purposely fell, face first, onto a free futon. Akashi-kun sat on the futon next to him in a more dignified manner.

Just then three voices can shouting from down the hall and Izuki-senpai and Takao-kun charged down the hall, followed by Aomine-kun. Izuki-senpai was laughing as he called, "See him running after our butts? He's harASSing us!"

Aomine-kun shouted, "Shut the fuck up."

"But butt puns are fantASStic!" Izuki-senpai called back.

Takao-kun bit his lip from laughing too loudly and called to Aomine-kun, "What's wrong little fella? You can be aoMINE and I'll KISE you all night."

We all poked our heads outside the door just in time to see Aomine-kun pick Sakurai-kun to move him out of the way before sprinting after the other two boys again. "You two bastards must be tired now."

Izuki-senpai shouted, "Yeah, making puns is so TYREsome."

Takao-kun joined in, "Mhm. We should just ROLL away forever."

Aomine-kun saw Murasakibara-kun roll his eyes and shouted at them, "Oi. You two better run and shut up otherwise you'll be in Atsushit." At this point the two jokers broke down in stitches and tears of laughter.

"Takao-kun... I think Aomine might want to PUNch us because of our jokes."

After that fiasco was finished, Hyuga-senpai, Murasakibara-kun, Nebuya-kun and Akashi-kun all decided to settle down to sleep. Myself and Kise-kun found ourselves talking about basketball until we heard some clicking noises. Kise-kun gather the covers of his futon and looked quite scared, "Kuroko-cchi... What's that noise? I think Akashi-cchi might be playing with scissors again." I rolled my eyes and decided to go to sleep before I heard anymore bad puns that night.

Kiyoshi's POV

It wasn't easy to sleep these days with the dull throbbing in my knee which would get worst if I wasn't doing anything so I decided to go and walk outside the house, looking at the stars until the pain went and I could sleep. However, I had never expected to see Riko there already, sitting on the steps to the house and looking out into the country.

"None of us ever get days off like this, do we?" I commented, sitting next to her.

"It's so relaxing knowing that we don't need to worry about basketball for the time being. For these holidays we can just relax." She said, leaning her head back, "Why are you up?"

"Knee." She widened her eyes and stared down at my knee which was exposed by the shorts I was wearing.

"Gosh, Kiyoshi."

"Don't worry about it," I waved her away. As nice as it was to have Riko fuss over me, I didn't want her to worry any more than she already did.

"Of course I'm going to worry about it. I care." She managed to breathe out and suddenly blushed, the redness creeping around her face and, of course, my own. I took a test a week ago which said I was a seme... And that Riko was a uke... That's what persuaded me to lean into her and lazily kiss her. She leaned into the crook of my arm and wrapped her own arms around my neck. I absentmindedly placed one of my hands on her waist, slowly moving up the bottom of Riko's shirt. Just as her lips began to part, she drew back and gasped, "Are-are you sure you want me? Don't you want someone more feminine."

I grinned as her cool breath tickled my cheek, "Sure that would be nice... But then they wouldn't be you." The next time out lips came together, they were already open and I swiftly drew my tongue across it, teasing her in. She obliged and our tongues fought for dominance in her mouth. She surprised me by softly nibbling on my bottom lip during our make out session too. I don't like to call it that though as for me it was something much much more. "Why didn't I do this sooner?" I thought I asked my pself but it seemed the words actually came out of my mouth.

Riko pulled back again, her dual clips had fallen out of her hair and the fringe flopped in front of her face. She pushed it back and whispered, "You mean we could have been doing this the whole time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hirumo's POV

He had me pushed up against the wall and at first I thought he was going to attack me. Instead he grabbed both of my shoulders and pressed himself against me, crashing his lips against mine. I could feel something hard rub against my hips and I knew it was Kagami growing because of me. For some reason I started to like the idea of kissing Kagami and I instantly wanted to go further. As if he had read my thoughts, the maroon haired boy started to move his hands up my shirt, trying to find my nipples. Once there I started tearing off my shirt and reached to do the same to him. He grabbed my hands and guided them lower, lower than the hem of his shirt. He slipped them between something and I felt a hard object touch my hands. He grinned and started to move his kisses to my exposed nipples while he worked my hand up and down his ever growing member.

All of a sudden his tongue flicked around one of my nipples and he started tickling it with his tongue and teasing it with his mouth. Then he removed his hand from his pants (however, I carried on pleasing him down there) and locked it against my neck. Wanting more, I pulled away and, upon seeing his slightly hurt eyes, I pushed him backwards so he was lying on the futon. He smirked and dragged me down with him, our bodies fighting for dominance on the floor. He was sat on my back by that point, his pants thrown across the floor and pre-cum dripping onto my pants. As he slowly peeled back my pants and underwear I arched my back against his hardness and he responded by biting my ear and slapping my arse. Once I was completely naked, he clamped my hands behind my back with one hand and positioned his dick outside my anus with the other. A split second later and I felt it go right into me. I gasped in surprise as my anus tightened around it and the violence of his thrusts. With each thrust I myself was getting more excited and my own member twitched as I thought about how good I would feel inside of him. With my strength slowly leaving my body due to the pleasure, I tried to quickly use most of the remaining energy to break the hand holding my arms together and heave myself off him before he thrusted in again. I was now straddling his waist and shuffled up his body, my erection slithering across his abdominal muscles until it was at the base,of his throat. Kagami lifted his head and proceeded to devour my dick, teeth scraping against it and his tongue flicking over the tip. I groaned as I heard him whisper my name over the sound of my groans. The whispers got louder.

"Hirumo... Hirumo... HIRUMO GOD DAMMIT." What the fuck? I lifted my head and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. Sun was shining through an open window and illuminated the room which was empty save for myself and the person who awoke me. Kagami stood over me and I instantly felt blood rise to my face as the guilt of my dream took over. How could I dream about him in that way? I never even thought about him in that way before. The only person who I had ever thought about kissing was Alex, but that was before I realised that she would kiss anyone and started to see her as more of a mother figure anyway.

"You all right, Hirumo?" He asked, leaning closer to my red face, "You look like you might have a fever."

"N-no. I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

"Dude, you're in a house full of athletes... They all went for a jog at the crack of dawn."

"Why're you here then?"

"Aomine and Momoi are teaching me street basketball."

"Aomine? I thought that guy hated you," I grunted as I uncovered myself from the futon and changed into a new shirt and pull on my trainers.

Kagami shrugged, "I made a deal with him. Plus he's not that bad. Although his girlfriend annoys me." I wondered if he disliked Momoi because he thought she was Aomine's girlfriend. I shook my head at that prospect. Also, was I being jealous? Damn, there was certainly something wrong with me on that day.

* * *

**A/N: I realised that so far I haven't really done much content in terms of M rating and I know most people ship HirumoXKagami (if you don't then I'm sorry but please review with other ships you would want to see in future chapters) so I thought: meh, let's do this. -RS**


End file.
